Jigoku
"It is the ones who suffer, who has felt loose, disappointment, failures and other acts. They are the ones who have that right to take their revenge out on the world and kill whoever they see fit. But then what does that make the man, is it really his fault that he does this or is it the ones who have caused the suffer the ones who are really responsible for these actions? " —''The Jester Prince'' Jigoku (地獄,'' Jigoku'') is the leader of The Execution Force, and is an unofficial division commander of The Hakuri Pirates. His real name is unknown, but after a watching his own parents getting killed by marines and the rest of his family being taken by disease and many other terrible fates. He had taken the name Jigoku, since then has had the notion of only living for himself, caring only for himself and doing everything for himself. He originally was a very high ranked marine; bring countless pirates and criminals into custody. He was prompted to a position in Impel Down, he was known for his countless cruelty to the prisoners and even to the staff. However, remembering what the marines have done to his own parents. He rebelled and destroyed much of Impel Down, he was locked up for it. But when Luffy and company escaped he escaped as well, he then called back his allies. Creating the execution force, since then he has changed his identity to Jigoku. Burning all of his body to insure that no one would know. Jigoku gets his name from his feared devil fruit, the Akusujen Akusujen no Mi, since then he has been given the name of Hell. He now sets out to make all suffer as he was made to suffer by the hands of the marines watching his own parents being killed. He also wants to become more feared and famous, thus why he sided with Demetrius and the hakuri crew. Appearance Jigoku originally was a very handsome man; he had short black hair and a small bit of facial hair. He wore a white button up shirt, with the last two buttons opened revealing a scar. He was often seen smoking a kiseru pipe; he wore his officer’s jacket over his shoulders. With black pants and shoes, he kept a sword on his belt as well. While in impel down, he did wore the standard prisoners uniform and he was able to keep his kiseru pipe. But he had to wear chains so he wouldn’t get any ideas and also he did wear a jade green necklace during his time. When he escaped he adopted a long black cloak with old rags for cloths and he wear a vile over his head for sometime. He was still in his same physical appearance, but after he found out that he now had a bounty on his head. He went to fake his own death, so over 13 different trials he burned his own body from head to toe. But since he didn’t feel the affects of the burns, he just wrapped his body in bandages from head to toe. He now adopted a long purple kimono and a blue obi. Jigoku has also adopted a pair of black gloves and boots, still carrying a sword at his side and still is seen smoking on his Kiseru pipe. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Smoker Category:Execution Force Category:Former Marine Category:Former Impel Down Staff Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Sao Zhang Style User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User